Hermione's True Love
by Mionebookworm
Summary: Major Spoliers!Hermione becomes sick.Then while sleeping she gets some vistors and they kidnap her.Will Ron find her before its too late and will he figure out his fellings for her?Please R&R!Will not update unless i get more reviews only 4 come on!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry where to next?" said Ron. They had just left the Dursleys house.  
"I dunno really, I guess Godrics Hollow since that's where it all started for me!" said Harry trying to think hard where Dumbledore would have taken Harry, if he were still alive. After Dumbledore's funeral, many people started to hear of more and more mysterious muggle deaths, so everybody wasn't leaving their home for anything except for food. They were worried that if they left their homes Death Eaters, or By Lord Voldemort himself would kill them.

"I think we need to go get something to eat I'm starving!" said Ron hungrily.  
"Ronald, this isn't the time, we need to find the Horcruxes, before its too late!" said Hermione angrily.  
"Hermione, I think Ron is right I am getting a bit hungry Aunt Petunia hardly fed all of us so how about going to The Leaky Couldron?"said Harry. He was getting fed up with Ron and Hermione bickering. They had been bickering like mad ever since they got off the Hogwarts Express earlier that summer.  
"Fine, do what you want, I guess I have no say on this," Hermione said in an undertone. So they left to go to The Leaky Couldron.It was a very rainy, as soon as they got to The Leaky Cauldron Hermione said" I am so cold," while sneezing. They were soaked from the rain.

"Her Hermione you can use my coat," said Ron while handing her his coat. Then he saw that she was very pale."Hermione do you feel all right? You don't look to well, your all pale," Ron said looking worried.  
"Um, actually no, I don't, I feel," she couldn't finish her sentence, because she ran to the girls bathroom.  
"Uh, what should we do? We can't go on she's sick!" said Ron. He wanted to run after her to see if she was all right but he couldn't run straight into the girl's bathroom.  
"I guess we could get a room here and stay until she gets better," Harry answered. Just as he finished his sentence Hermione came back and looked paler than ever.  
"I'm really sorry, I just can't go with you, I'm too sick to carry on, sorry,"Hermione said.  
"Hermione, you are going to go, Ron just left, to the front, to book some rooms here," Harry said just as Ron reached the front desk.

"May I book three rooms here, for a couple of days?  
"There's only two rooms left," said Tom.  
"Oh, well then I'll take the two rooms, please," answered Ron.  
"Okay then, that'll be 3 galleons and 5 kunts please," said Tom. Ron handed Tom the money and went to find the other two.  
"Where's Hermione?"said Ron.  
"Bathroom," answered Harry.  
"Oh, right well anyway we have a bit of a problem. There are only two rooms left so one of us will have to share a room with Hermione!"Ron said to Harry quietly.  
"Okay, you can share the room with Hermione; I can't handle people getting sick. Okay mate?" said Harry, which knew Ron and Hermione like each other, but both where too thick to realize it.  
" What! Oh fine I will," said Ron. He had had many dreams of Hermione and him but didn't think twice about what they ment."Look here comes Hermione we better go up anyway it's getting late"  
"Sorry Harry," she said sickly."Oh, hi Ron, I see you got us our rooms"  
"Hermione just to let you know your sharing a room with me, there is only two rooms left, and Harry can't stand it when people get sick so...your with me," finished Ron.  
"Oh, okay, hats fine with me I need some sleep what room are we in? Hermione said. She knew she liked Ron more than a friend but deep down she wished he didn't have to share a room with her because she was sick and knew she might make him sick.  
"Room twelve, and Harry is in room five. So lets go!" said Ron leading the way upstairs with Hermione following him.

"Ron are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor, so I don't get you sick?" she said.  
"Oh no, you will not sleep on the floor its dirty down there, It would make you sicker!" he said He was secretly happy he got to sleep in the same bed as Hermione"Nite Mione"  
"Nite Ron"

"Shhhh, quite, you'll wake the two up!" said a hooded man.  
"Sorry" said the other man. As they reached room number 12.Then they opened the door and seen the girl sleeping in bed next to the red head." there she is get her, and then we go back to the hide out" said the man again.  
As they got closer Hermione woke up and was about to scream but they stunned her, so she couldn't. As they got to the Hide out the man said" Do you think Snape is awake"  
"He should be why?" said the man holding Hermione.  
"I dunno, but that seems like something Snape would do doesn't it," said the man next to her. She couldn't do anything she was helpless she wanted to cry but couldn't. She wanted to be saved.

Harry had woken up earlier that morning, because his scar was burning, in pain he felt like something was wrong so he went up the stairs to Ron and Hermione's room to find the door ajar and Ron the only one in the bed."Ron! Ron wake up! Have you seen Hermione? She isn't here"  
" What Harry she probably went to the bathroom, okay!" said Ron sleepily"  
"Okay, why was the door ajar? Hermione would have shut it! Oh yeah Ron the bathroom door is right here,  
and its open she's not in it! Ron I think she was Kidnapped!" said Harry trying to keep his voice down.  
"I I I think your right lets go!" said Ron running though the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione

"I think we should take her to Snape's house its closets than our house," said. Narcissa quietly.

"Yes that is the plan, Snape and Draco are they're waiting for us!" said Lucius angrily. Hermione had been knocked out before they had left Diagon Ally.

Ron

"Harry, I'm really worried. Wait what is that on the floor?" Ron said as he picked up the little piece of paper on the floor.

"I think it's a note, from Hermione, or someone else!" Harry said as Ron read the note though first. The note said:

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Yes, we took your beloved Hermione.We also would like to say we are happy to kill her, if you don't give us the necklace you have! We know you have it!_

_From_

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy 

"I'm gonna kill the Malfoys if it's the last thing I ever do!"said Ron as he started for the door.

"Ron wait! We have to think about this first like where have they taken her, and everything, we need more help if we are going to get Hermione back, alive! Harry said to Ron while grabbing his to stop him.

"Okay, who are we going to get that'll help us? Ron said.

"The Order, and the members of the DA of course!" said Harry in a why didn't you think of that sort of look." We wont be able to get her back together, we would need more people. Listen I'll call the DA members back for a meeting here, in The Leaky Cauldron and you call your parents, to alert the Order about Hermione, tell them to meet here okay? said Harry proud of himself to come up with a plan so quickly.

"Okay," said Ron while Harry left to get Hedwig and send the letters to the old DA members. Ron went to go get Pig form the other side of the bedroom to send his letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

Started Ron's letter. He couldn't figure out how to write the letter.

I have some bad news, Hermione was kidnapped last night. Harry and I need you and the Order's help, to get her back. We found a note from the kidnappers. Harry has gone to owl the old DA members for there help too, just meet us at the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possibly

_Love _

_Ron_

Ron thought it sounded good so he sent off the letter with Pig. Ron thought:_ I hope Hermione is all right._

Hermione

Hermione thought:_ I hope they save me soon._ Hermione had awoken soon after they made it to Snape's house, and was forced into a little room behind a bookcase. The room had no windows. There was a single bed, a bathroom, and a little hole at the bottom of the door for food. Once they left her they lifted the spell and she ran to the bed and cried her self to a deep but yet painful sleep.

"Thank you for getting the girl the Dark Lord will be glad we got the first part of his plan done," said Snape as he showed Lucius and Narcissa to the door."Draco will be fine here I have a room for him and everything as soon as he gets here," said Snape again. Draco was out to deliver another note to Ron and Harry. This note said:

_Dear Potter and Weasley,_

_You better hurry up with giving us that necklace because if you don't I'll have a little fun with Granger if you know what I mean. So hurry up with the necklace and she wont be killed!_

From 

_Draco Malfoy_

When some of the members of the old DA which included Luna, Seamus, Katie, Angelina, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Colin, Dennis, Fred, George, Justin, Ginny, Lee, Ernie, Parvati, Padma, and Hannah had all arrived was when the letter from the Order arrived. It said:

_Dear Ron, Harry, and the DA,_

_We are on our way and should be there in about a minute. See you there._

_From _

_The Order of the Phoenix_

"Look there someone!" said Ginny." But…wait why is Malfoy here?" said, "Well I thought you would want this" he said as he handed the piece of paper to Ginny then disapperating. As Ginny read the piece of paper though she but her hands to her mouth while her eyes widened with tears streaming down her face. After she was done reading the piece of paper she gave it to Ron. Ron's eyes widened as he read it though the first time. Lots of people didn't realize that the Order had showed up. Then Tonks went to grab the piece of paper Ginny had pointed to. Tonks read aloud:

"Dear Potter and Weasley,

You better hurry up with giving us that necklace because if you don't I'll have a little fun with that Granger if you know what I mean. So hurry up with the necklace and she wont be killed!

From

Draco Malfoy"said Tonks.As she read that everybody gasped at the thought of what he meant my a little fun.

" I'm gonna kill that Asshole if it's the last thing I ever do!" said Ron so just Ginny could here him.

"You really care for her don't you," said Ginny in a whisper.

"Yeah I do. Gins don't tell anybody but I think I might love her!

Hermione

"It'd me Draco let me in," he said as Snape opened his door.

"Did they get the letter?" Snape said as Draco was heading to the bookcase.

Yes,"

"Okay she is up there, have fun!" said Snape as he was about to close the door behind Draco.

"Don't worry I will," said Draco as he smiled. Just as Hermione woke up, she began to sob into her hands. Just then she heard a knock on the door, and the door opened.

"W-W-What are you doing here ferret boy?" she asked as he closed the door he hind himself.

"Oh nothing just do have a little fun,"Draco said as he walked closer to the bed.

"W-W-What kind of fun?" she said. But she thought she already knew what kind of fun it would be.


End file.
